prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Kingdom
The kingdom formerly known as Diana's Dream World. This kingdom was born at the end of Sonic Precure. History Birth and Imprisonment After her parents died and her aunt took strict care of her, Diana created her dream world from her toys, her drawings, and the stories from the mansion library. When Queen Black Sun was born, she created a black cocoon and sealed Diana inside where she sleeps while her Dream World is a prison to the evil queen. Amy and Dreamer in the Dream World After Queen Black Sun traps Amy and Dreamer inside Diana's Dream World, they find the girl in her beautiful dream world. They learn about how she can protect her dreams from Nightmares and help Chimeras with regaining lost energy. Amy held her hand out in friendship which Diana accepted for she had now made her first friend who is not made by her. Kingdom's Birth The power of the friendship freed Diana from the cocoon and destroyed Black Sun. Her Dream World changed into the Dream Kingdom. The kingdom is now only found only when you dream. This place is where the Dream Protectors live. They all strive to protect dreamers from Nightmares and those who want to steal/poison their dreams. Residence Queen Diana The lady who created the Dream Kingdom. She leads the Dream Protectors in protecting the dreams of everyone, even if they are dreams of villains (that idea was Miyuki's). Princess Dreamer (Dream Princess) Born from Diana's dream wish, Dreamer protects the Sweet Dreams of dreamers everywhere. Princess Livie (Princess of Life) Born from Diana's harsh relaity, Livie helps those who's everyday problems and nervousness cause them sleeping trouble. Dream Knights The group formed by Tikal and most of the fairies of the Sonic Precure. Each are devoted to protect special dreams *Captain Tikal(Lady Spirit): Protector of Life and Spirit Dreams (Meeting of those living and the ones they lost) *Lady Smoochie: Protector of Dreams of Love *Lady Vivi: Protector of Friendship Dreams *Lady Shelia and Sir Joey: Protectors of Family Dreams *Sir Chaos: Protector of Fun Dreams *Lady Ruby: Protector of Ambitious Dreams *Lady Muffy: Protector of the Secret Dreams *Sir Magma: Protector of Reformed Dreamers Imaginary Friends All of Diana's drawings and toys became loyal friends of her. Since the Dream Kingdom opened, they now help around the castle and the Dream Park. Afterall, they hate it when people steal in their dreams. Notable Places The Dream Kingdom has several different places that are all part of things ever imagined. Yet, there are only a few places featured. Dream Castle This beautiful castle is where the Dream Protectors live together. Dream Meadow This beautiful meadow has several kinds of flowers by a crystal clear lake reflected by beautiful rainbows. Diana spent most of her time here. Dream Park A park where fun is shared by everyone. This place contains several rides where you don't have to worry about getting hurt, wearing your feet out, or losing the park food, which doesn't affect your weight. Chimera Spring This place is where Chimeras the Nightmare eating fairies can come to heal and rest their energy so they can still do their job. Category:Locations Category:Sonic Precure Category:Penelope Nurse-Pup series